Buford Van Stomm
Buford Van Stomm is a character from Phineas and Ferb. He is a local bully with a high sense of rudeness, but isn't exactly evil. In fact, Buford is a friend of the series' protagonists and other characters as well, aside from being rather soft and infantile sometimes. Throughout the series he is paired with Baljeet, which is the reason his pants are soiled. He is voiced by Bobby Gaylor. Buford 2 Buford Van Stomm is a bully and the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Buford Van Stomm. Formerly part of the Resistance, he now rebels independently against the reign of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Character Biography Early life Buford's early life prior to Across the 2nd Dimension is unrevealed, other than he is a bully who somehow joined The Resistance and began rebelling against Doofenshmirtz. At some point, he, in his obsession to rebel against Doofenshmirtz, abandoned his colleagues and became an independent rebel. His departure from The Resistance apparently worked its way into the Resistance's history books. Present life Buford meets Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 after saving them and their 2nd Dimension counterparts from a patrolling Norm bot. He escorts the four to Isabella's house, and they all fall down a chute leading them to the Resistance headquarters, where they are captured by Isabella and the Firestorm Girls. Buford's presence gets Isabella to release the five. He is later present when Candace-1 accidentally arrives in the 2nd Dimension via portal created by Dr. Baljeet. He later accompanies Candace, Isabella, Phineas-1, Ferb-1, and Candace-1 aboard mine carts leading to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to save a captured Perry-1; during the trip, he expresses his desire to get into the snack-bar machines there and acquire some nachos. He then realizes that Phineas and Ferb secretly stowed away despite Candace's orders for them to stay behind at the headquarters. Buford then joins Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, and Isabella to DEI, where they are nearly captured by Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz-1, but they all manage to escape with Perry-1. During the resultant chase by the Norm bots, Candace is forced to seperate the mine cart containing the 1st Dimension characters from the rest. At first, Buford seems to show concern for them, but it is revealed that he is just hurt because he won't be getting the snack-bar nachos anymore. When Phineas, Ferb, and Jeremy rescue a captured Candace, he appears in Candace's former cell, holding nachos delightedly. Towards the end of the movie, he is among those who congratulate the 1st Dimension characters for their help in defeating Doofenshmirtz and leading about his arrest ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Personality Rebellious, hotheaded, and brash, Buford seeks to do nothing more but declare his opposition against Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical reign, apparently up to the point where he intentionally makes his acts public, therefore jeopardizing his position. However, he has a soft side, presented by his sense of humor, his love of food (especially nachos, apparently), and his crush on Candace. Physical Appearance Buford is physically identical to his 1st Dimension counterpart, with the exception that his hair is styled into a Mohawk. He wears a black shirt with a large collar and his trademark skull insignia displayed on the front, dark-green pants that are held up by a strap connected to his shirt, and black boots that have one horn each protruding upward from it. Relationships Candace Flynn Buford has a crush on Candace, but it is most likely deemed hopeless after the film's events, as it is heavily implied that Candace will date Jeremy during her progression to normalcy from being the leader of The Resistance. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Buford is presumed to have a genuine concern for Candace's brothers Phineas and Ferb, as he saves them from a Norm bot. However, this act would've also been a public declaration of opposition. Relationships Baljeet Buford seems to pick on Baljeet the most, yet seems to hang out with him the most, similar to a "frienemies" relationship. Unlike frienemies, there is no hatred between the two, with Baljeet even saving Buford from choking ("The Bully Code") and saying, "Merry Christmas, old buddy!" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") It would seem that Baljeet cares for Buford, even though Buford treats him very badly. Baljeet often just gives up and lets Buford bully him ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). Phineas Flynn Buford's first encounter with Phineas during the summer resulted in Buford being embarrassed by ice cream falling on his pants. They settled their differences by thumb wrestling ("Raging Bully"). Outside of this incident, Buford has not done anything to Phineas that could be considered bullying, tending to reserve that treatment for Baljeet. However, it is revealed that Buford had stolen Phineas' bike when they were just toddlers, but later on returns it to him, along with everyone else's bikes he had taken ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Later, after Phineas and Ferb helped rescue Biff, Buford became more friendly towards them and began taking a more active part of their adventures. He often appears in their backyard for bizarre or unexplained reasons. Buford often calls Phineas "Dinner Bell", perhaps because of Phineas's triangle-shaped head. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro The only one so far that sometimes makes him shut up is Isabella as she stands up to him whеn he is doing something to someone she knows or to herself, despite Isabella being much smaller than him. Isabella and Buford have a little rivalry to the point in which Buford thinks he'll beat Isabella in the F Games because she's a girl ("Raging Bully," "Out of Toon," "Got Game?"). He also thinks he is better at video games than her, but he ends up getting beaten ("Brain Drain"). He has been hit by Isabella twice: one time by the elbow in "Out of Toon", and the othertime by her slapping him to have Buford escape boredom from listing to Phineas's boring talk "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted". Suzy Johnson Buford seems to fear Suzy as Phineas told the kids to dress as the scariest thing they knew and he dressed up as her and after Isabella and Phineas left the room Buford is seen "washing away the horror" by a water faucet, a reference to William Shakespeare's Macbeth ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Candace Flynn Candace and Buford are considered frenemies. Buford helps Candace get to the top of a hill, then Candace thanks Buford and feeds him ("S'Winter"). As far as a conflict, Buford told Candace "Hey! Get back on your own chariot!" and threw her on her chariot ("Greece Lightning"). However, Buford says if Candace is in "Let's Take A Quiz", he's in. Also, Candace asks how Buford lost 5 points ("Let's Take a Quiz"). Candace then asks Stacy how him and Baljeet got the pizzazium infinionite, which they thought was a lantern ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Buford saves Candace's life ("The Bully Code"). Candace also said that Buford was naughty until one of Santa Claus's elves puts him on the nice list. She says that Buford wanted to be thought of nice by his friends, which she is considered one ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Buford speaks almost sweetly to her when he is looking in her window ("Wizard of Odd"), Buford wouldn't let Candace and Jeremy in the Chez Platypus ("Chez Platypus") (this both things, being sweet with her and not let her and Jeremy enter, could imply that Buford is in love with Candace, which explains why didn't want to let her and Jeremy to have a date). Candace is been known of having Buford's cellphone number, through even she was not aware of how she got it, she later deleted it. ("The Lemonade Stand"). Perry the Platypus Buford has little interactions with Perry. He is attempting to make Perry "do something" by hitting him with a baseball bat when Baljeet stops him ("Swiss Family Phineas"). Later he hugs and cuddles a distraughted Perry. He also admits that he likes the song they sang that brought Perry back home ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Teddy Boo-boo Buford's teddy bear was retrieved from the front of a semi by Phineas and Ferb's transporter device. The teddy bear is apparently prone to going "on the road" at different times. ("Picture This") Background Information *Buford's last name, Van Stomm, is derived from a Dutch word meaning "of the stupid", as told by Dan Povenmire in Dan Povenmire Correspondence. (Correct spelling provided by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.) This is later confirmed in the Christmas special, Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!. *He won the best eater award ("No More Bunny Business") *Does not like to be embarrassed. ("Raging Bully") *Any time he loses to a girl in a competition, he claims that the competition doesn't count. ("Got Game?") *Plays Canasta. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Plays the concertina, the trumpet, and the violin. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Chez Platypus", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Plays the drums. ("Gaming the System", "Don't Even Blink", "Tip of the Day", "The Baljeatles") *When asked to be a part of a haunted house and what frightens him most, Buford drеssed as Suzy Johnson, saying that she gives him the "willies". ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *He owns a skateboard ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). *Described as "being from a bad home" and "missing a chromosome" by the ring announcer ("Raging Bully"). *Carries a velvet rope with him wherever he goes. ("Chez Platypus") *Was afraid of giant squids until one tried to eat his goldfish. He overcame his fear and easily defeated it in one punch. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Buford seems to be hungry very often. ("Swiss Family Phineas," "Vanessassary Roughness") *Buford often speaks about himself in the third person. An еxample of this would be when he says "Buford hungry" when holding the Pizzazium Infinionite. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *Great-nephew of Otto H. Adjacent, founder of the adjacent area which was unified with the Bi-State Area to form the Tri-State Area. ("Hip Hip Parade") *Buford sports a black T-shirt with a picture of a skull of on it. This is most likely a reference to Corky "James" (Jimbo) Jones, the bully of "The Simpsons", this also could be a reference to Sid Phillips, the main antagonist of the film Toy Story. *He owns a video game player with a game "Jump and Duck" ("Gaming the System") *Buford seems to be able to speak fluent French (although he has only spoken one line in the language.) He does not want the others to know this, as it would tarnish his "bully" personality. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *He cannot stand math problems. ("We Call it Maze") *He has a Teddy Boo-boo. ("Picture This") *He loves coconut, and quickly eats coconut-flavored things, including sunscreen. ("Atlantis") *Isabella beat him at a game of foosball, but says that didn't count. She then won in a staduim-style game that same day. Also, Isabella doesn't like him saying "What'cha doin'?" to Phineas, though he did do that to Baljeet in a later episode. ("Got Game?", "Out of Toon", "Swiss Family Phineas") *He is the only main kid to not have a crush or be loved by any girl in the show. However, in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", his alternate self may have a crush on Candace. *He is surprisingly fluent in French and aspires to be a French chef. ("Phineas and Ferb:Summer Belongs to You!" Other Appearances Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Buford has appeared in three episodes so far: He first asked Emma Roberts a question, later appeared in an episode with Randy Jackson, and most recently, got scored on for the first time in life in soccer when international soccer star David Beckham kicked the soccer ball to Buford-and made him go around the world. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Buford is a character that was so good in The Resistance, that he then decided to resist them. Songs that Buford has sung Despite being a bully, Buford has a good singing voice and has been heard in these songs: *The Ballad of Badbeard *Let's Go Digital *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash *Come Home Perry *Atlantis *Danville for Niceness *I Want Nothing *You're Wrong (Cut from the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! special) *Our Movie's Better Than Yours *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Good King Wenceslas *We Wish You A Merry Christmas *The Elf Police (cut from the soundtrack) *Rollercoaster *"With These Blueprints" (With Isabella, Baljeet, Candace, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz) Gallery Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (First appearance) *"Raging Bully" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (Cameo) *"Jerk De Soleil" *"S'Winter" (Cameo) *"Are You My Mummy?" (Cameo) *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Greece Lightning" *Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Put That Putter Away" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Out of Toon" *"Out to Launch" (Cameo) *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Tip of the Day" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Gaming the System" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Hide and Seek" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Vanessassary Roughness" *"No More Bunny Business" (Cameo) *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (Cameo) *"Cheer Up Candace" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" (Cameo) *"The Bully Code" *"Picture This" *"What Do It Do?" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Candace's Big Day" (Cameo) *"Suddenly Suzy" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"We Call it Maze" *"The Secret of Success" *"Split Personality" *"Brain Drain" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" (Speak cameo) *"Canderemy" *"Last Train to Bustville" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"The Belly of the Beast" *"Moon Farm" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Candace Disconnected" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"A Real Boy" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"Mommy Can You Hear Me?‎‎" *"Tour de Ferb" *"Skiddley Whiffers" *"My Fair Goalie" *"Bullseye!" *"The Curse of Candace" *"That's the Spirit" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"The Tri-Stone Area" *"Doof Dynasty" }} Category:Lovers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Bullies Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Bilingual characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Live! characters